Bloody Roses
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: There is a new member of the disciplinary committee and guess what she has a thing for Kaname. Sry i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fourth story but my first Vampire Knight story. I haven't gotten any reviews for two of my other stories T_T, so I decided to put them on hold and write this story. I hope that the readers enjoy this story and I would love it if they would share their opinion by reviewing! Rated M for later chapters.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

P.S. I'm sure that some other writer on fanfiction has a story with a similar idea but I swear I'm not stealing!! The idea just came to me one day, but we won't go into details.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight but this story is my idea!!!

There is a new member of the Disciplinary Committee, what else is there to say? (Me: Nothing! You will have to read the story to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

Chapter One" Dance the Night Away

"Yuuuukiiiiii darling, could you please come to my office?" Headmaster Cross asked, "Oh, and could you bring Zero with you?"

"Yes Headmaster, I'll be there as soon as I can," Yuki Cross replied.

She watched the headmaster walk back in the direction he had come from then she left the building to go to the boys' dorm. Yuki entered the dorm as Zero Kiryu was exiting and they collided.

"Hey, watch where— oh it's you Yuki," Zero said getting up.

He helped Yuki up then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Headmaster sent me to get you," Yuki replied, "He wants to see us."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"He didn't say," Yuki replied shaking her head, "But let's go."

Yuki and Zero left the steps of the boys' dorm and walked to the building where Headmaster Cross's office was located.

"Headmaster, it's me Yuki… oh and Zero too," Yuki called through the door.

"Yes, come in Yuki,' Headmaster Cross replied.

Yuki and Zero entered the room then Zero shut the door.

"Yuki Zero, I called you here so that you could meet the new member of the Disciplinary Committee," Headmaster Cross explained.

"What? New member? But I thought you said—" Yuki began.

"I did say that I wanted to keep the awareness about the Night Class's secret to a minimum," the Headmaster interrupted.

"Then what is with the new member?" Zero asked.

"Well the new member is a transfer student. She was asking about the academy and the Night Class and I accidentally let it slip about the Disciplinary Committee," Headmaster Cross explained.

"Let it slip!?!?!" Zero yelled.

"Yes. Well once she heard that she wanted to know what the committee was for and she begged me to join it," Headmaster Cross replied.

"So you let her!?!?!?!" Zero yelled, "Does she know"

"Yes I do know," a girl wearing the day class uniform said stepping out of the shadows, "But knowing their secret doesn't matter I still want to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"So you must be the transfer student," Yuki said.

"Yes. Yuki Zero, I would like you to meet Arianna Yamada," Headmaster Cross said.

"You can call me Ari," Arianna said.

"Well pleased to meet you Ari," Yuki said.

"What about a weapon for her?" Zero asked.

"She has small throwing knives that have a similar effect to the bullets of the Bloody Rose Gun," Headmaster Cross replied.

"Well it's almost dusk, we should probably get ready for patrol," Yuki said

"You're right Yuki, take Ari with you and let's see how she handles the Sun Dorm girls," Cross said throwing Ari her Disciplinary Committee band.

"Yes Headmaster," Yuki replied bowing, "Come on Ari let's go."

Ari followed Yuki out of the room then the two of them left the building. Yuki and Ari walked toward the Moon Dorm where most of the Sun Dorm girls were lining up.

"Okay everyone," Yuki yelled, "You all need to return to the dorm."

"Can't we just have one—" a girl began.

"Oh here they come!" another girl squealed as the doors of the Moon Dorm opened.

"Shoot, now we'll have to hold them back," Yuki said.

The night students began leaving the dorm and as they passed Ari Yuki told her their names, "Rima, Shiki, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Seiren, Ichijo and the dorm president Kaname."

"Wow they're all so beautiful," Ari said.

As Arianna said this Kaname turned and said, "Thank you Miss Disciplinary— oh who is this? Did Headmaster Cross replace Zero with a — oh who is this? Did Headmaster Cross replace Zero with a beautiful girl?"

Kaname bent his head so that he could place a kiss on Ari's hand.

"Watch it Kuran. I'm still here," Zero said grabbing Kaname's wrist.

"My, my Mr. Disciplinary Committee you are scarier than usual," Kaname said pulling his hand away.

After the Night Class had disappeared into the school Yuki turned to Ari and said, "Okay, now all we have to do is get these girls back to the dorm then patrol the campus until the Night Class returns to their dorm."

"Okay, well let's get these girls back to the dorm," Ari said, "Alright ladies, you know where you need to be so get there."

"Who the hell died and made you queen?" a girl asked.

"Are you blind or do you just not pay attention?" Ari spat, "Can you not see the band around my wrist?"

Huh!? What band?" the girl asked.

"This one," Ari said lifting her wrist to show the band, "I'm a member of the Disciplinary Committee and it is my job to make sure that you follow the rules."

There was silence for a short time then Ari shouted, "Well? Let's go! Get your butts back to the dorm."

All the girls walked away and made their way to the girls' dorm.

"Wow, you're like a girl version of Zero when it comes to controlling those girls," Yuki said.

"Haha thanks… I think," Ari said closing her bright green eyes and running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"We should get patrolling," Zero said.

"Right, Ari you can patrol the school building," Yuki said.

"Gotcha," Ari said then ran toward the school building.

Arianna walked down the halls hearing the Night Class teachers lecturing the students. As Ari walked she got lost in thought.

"_I would never have guessed that there was a school where vampires and humans go to. All the vampires are so beautiful, especially… Kaname,"_ Ari thought.

"Ari what are you thinking? You two aren't the same, it would never work," Arianna whispered and stopped.

"Ah it is the new Disciplinary Committee member," a man said.

"Who's there?" Ari asked pulling a knife out of the pouch that was concealed under her skirt.

Kaname walked out of the shadows where he had been concealed and asked, "What you don't remember my kiss? What a shame."

"Oh Kaname, I'm sorry," Ari said, "But yes I do remember your kiss, how could I forget?"

"Hn, I see. Well let's see if you will remember this," Kaname said pulling Arianna into his arms. Kaname took her chin in his hand and softly pressed his lips to Ari's. They stayed like this for only a moment.

"Now let's see how long you can remember that kiss," Kaname said releasing Ari.

"I'm sure I'll remember it forever," Ari replied.

"So," Kaname said, "Tell me did you know about vampires before coming to Cross Academy?"

"Well yes," Ari replied, "Last year, I had met this boy and I really liked him. We started dating, and it turned out that he was a vampire that used to be human. He tried to drink my blood and the hunter's society found out. He was exterminated."

"I am sorry to hear that," Kaname said, "I must be getting back to class but I will see you again when I return to the Night Dorm."

Arianna watched Kaname's back until he disappeared into a classroom. She shook her head then continued walking.

"Ow, my knee!" a girl yelled from outside. Ari looked out a window and saw two Day Class girls. She pushed the window opened the jumped out landing lightly on the ground.

"You there!" Ari yelled pointing at the girls, "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be in the dorm!"

"All we wanted was to meet some of the Night Class students," the girl with the hurt knee said.

"Both of you know that it is against the rules to leave the dorm after curfew," Arianna said, "Now let me see your knee."

The girl uncovered her knee and a trickle of blood ran down her leg.

"Oh no! You're bleeding," Ari said, "This isn't good!"

"_Vampire," _Ari thought pulling a knife out of her pouch. She whirled around then pressed the blade against the unknown vampire's throat.

"Well, well even the new member of the Disciplinary Committee can sense us," the vampire said.

"Aido, what the hell are you doing?" Ari asked.

"I smelled blood and came to investigate," Aido replied.

"Go back to class, now!" Ari yelled.

"Oh come now, just one little sip? There is no way you can stop me with those little toys of yours," Aido said.

"Wanna bet?" Ari spat then sliced open Aido's hand as he reached for her.

"Ow, that hurt," Aido said holding his hand.

"Get back to class… now!" Ari yelled.

"Fine, fine I'm going," Aido replied walking back into the school.

"Now, can you walk?" Ari asked turning toward the girls.

"Yeah," the girl replied standing.

"Then get to the nurse," Ari spat.

The girls walked away and Ari looked up at the sky.

"_It's almost dawn,"_ Arianna thought putting the knife back in the pouch.

"Hey, did something happen?" Zero asked walking up to Ari.

"Oh Zero! No nothing I can't handle," Ari replied.

"I saw two girls heading for the infirmary, what happened?" Zero asked.

"I told you!" Ari yelled, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Fine, whatever," Zero said, "It's almost time for the Night Class to return. Let's go."

Ari followed Zero to the Night Class dorm gate where Yuki, as well as a group of Day Class girls stood waiting.

"God they're even here at dawn," Ari sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Get ready, here comes the night class," Yuki said.

All the vampires filed passed the Disciplinary Committee. Last to walk by was Kaname. He stopped in front of Ari and handed her an envelope.

"Here you are Miss Disciplinary Committee, please read it in private," Kaname said kissing Ari on the cheek.

"Y-yes Kaname-sama, I will," Ari replied bowing.

"Now, now there is no need for formalities," Kaname said, "But I do believe I never got your name."

"Oh right, I am Arianna Yamada," Ari said, "But I prefer Ari."

"Well Ari, I do hope that you will comply with my message," Kaname whispered then disappeared into the Moon Dorm. The doors shut and the Sun Dorm girls walked away.

"So— now what?" Ari asked.

"I'll show you to your room then you can try to get some sleep," Yuki said.

"Okay," Ari said gripping the letter that Kaname had given her. Yuki walked to the girls' dorm and Ari followed.

"Thank you so much Yuki," Ari said before shutting the door. She pulled off the top half of her uniform and skirt then placed them in a pile on her bed.

"_Well at least I have a room to myself,"_ Ari thought pulling off her mid-thigh high socks.

Arianna sat on her bed then opened the letter Kaname had given to her. The letter read:

Dear Miss Disciplinary Committee,

Enclosed in this envelope along with this letter is an invitation to a party at the Night Dorm. Normally I would not endanger a human by bringing them into the Night Dorm but I feel that I can make an exception for you. As long as you remain at my side during the party you will remain safe. I do hope that you will come.

Kaname Kuran

"Hm," Ari sighed pulling out the invitation. On the cover was a single red rose. She opened the invitation and it read:

Time: Dusk till dawn

When: Tuesday. The day we have no classes

Where: The Moon Dorm

Attire: Formal Masquerade

"W-wait tomorrow is my first official day at this school and I don't have any classes!?!" Ari shrieked, "Plus I-I don't have anything to wear or a mask or anything!"

"_Well there's no use in worrying about it now, I might as well get unpacked then get some sleep," _Ari thought.

She placed her suitcase on the bed and pulled a laptop, picture, and a few notebooks out. All of the clothes that were in the suitcase were on hangers. Ari grabbed the tops of the hangers and placed them in the closet. She grabbed her sneakers, flip flops, and boots then threw them into the closet. Ari put her suitcase in the closet then went to her bed and got under the blankets. She reached up and turned the lamp off then closed her eyes. Ari quickly drifted into sleep.

That night she dreamed:

"Oh Kaname, I love you. I love you so much," Ari said.

"I feel the same," Kaname said pulling her into his arms.

"Ari?" Kaname asked.

"Yes Kaname?" Ari replied.

"Do you want to become mine?" Kaname asked.

"More than anything," Ari replied.

"Then I shall turn you into a vampire so that you can be mine forever," Kaname said. He tilted Ari's head back so that her neck was fully exposed. Kaname buried his fangs deep into her neck and began to drink.

"Kan…don't…you…think…enough," Ari gasped.

Slowly everything went black as Kaname drank the last of her blood.

Ari awoke and screamed. She grasped her neck as she sat gasping.

"No, Kaname would never do that," Ari whispered.

"I guess I'd better get dressed then go talk to the Headmaster about going into town," Ari said.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black capris and a pink halter top along with a white zip-up sweatshirt. Ari put the clothes on as well as her flip flops. She left the dorm then walked to Headmaster Cross's office.

"Headmaster? It's Ari, can I come in?" Ari asked.

"Of course, come in," Headmaster Cross replied. Ari entered the room and stopped when she saw Kaname.

"Oh hello Kaname, it's nice to see you," Ari said.

"Likewise Ari," Kaname said, "I shall talk to you later Headmaster."

After Kaname left the office Headmaster Cross asked, "What can I do for you Ari?"  
"Well I need to go into town to pick up a few things," Ari said.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, students are not allowed to leave the school grounds," Headmaster Cross explained.

"Okay," Ari said then left the room.

Once outside the office Ari stopped dead when she saw Kaname sitting on the windowsill.

"So, you don't have a dress for my party?" Kaname asked.

"Oh no, no that's not it at all!" Ari lied.

"Why are you lying to me Ari?" Kaname asked.

"Well, I guess I can't come now," Ari murmured, "I have nothing to wear."

"We'll see," Kaname said re-entering Cross's office.

"You can go to town now," Kaname said exiting the Headmaster's office, "But— I'm going with you."

"You can't!" Ari replied, "Because then you'll know what my dress and mask look like!"

"Well you can't go if I don't come," Kaname replied.

"Fine," Ari huffed.

"Well then, let's go," Kaname said.

They walked out of the building and into the pouring rain.

"Great, now it's raining," Ari sighed, "I guess I'd better get my umbrella and change."

"Alright, would you like me to wait here?" Kaname asked.

"Wait where ever you want," Ari replied pulling her hood up.

"Alright," Kaname said as Ari ran out into the rain.

Ari pushed the door of her room opened then gasped. Kaname was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ari asked.

"Well you said I could wait anywhere," Kaname replied.

"I didn't mean here!" This is the girls' dorm, boys aren't allowed!" Ari said.

Well I'm not exactly a boy now am I?" Kaname replied.

"I give up," Ari said.

She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a gray long sleeve v-neck shirt, and a black zip-up sweat shirt.

"_This is going to be awkward,"_ Ari thought.

She pulled off her white sweatshirt and halter top then pulled on her long sleeve shirt and black sweatshirt. She slid the capris down and stepped out of them. Ari put her pants on and stepped into her flip flops then turned to Kaname.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

"_Look at him! Not even fazed by me getting dressed in front of him!" _Ari thought.

"Yep," Ari said grabbing an umbrella, "Wait a minute, you can't leave through the front door because if we're caught I'll get in trouble."

"Fine, I'll meet you out at the front entrance," Kaname replied.

Ari left the dorm then put up her umbrella. She walked up to the gate and saw Kaname waiting.

"Kaname, you're soaked! Here get under my umbrella!" Ari said running up to Kaname.

"You are too kind Ari. Let me hold your umbrella," Kaname said taking the umbrella, "Now come, our car awaits."

"Really? I thought we were walking," Ari said.

"In this weather?" Kaname said, "I wouldn't want my special quest getting sick."

Ari blushed as she got into the car. Kaname followed and sat next to her.

"Ari you shouldn't sit so far away," Kaname said putting his arm around Arianna and pulling her closer, "You must be cold from all the rain."

"_He's warm even though he was just standing in the rain,"_ Ari thought.

"Oh no, no I'm alright," Ari replied.

"That is fine, but I am cold so you can still sit here," Kaname said.

Ari turned the color of an over-ripe tomato and Kaname laughed.

The driver parked next to a store where the window was filled with beautiful gowns of all colors and masks in every design imaginable.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

"I don't know, that store looks pretty expensive," Arianna replied.

"Don't worry about prices," Kaname said opening the car door and stepping out of the car.

He opened the umbrella then offered his hand to Ari. She took his hand then stepped out of the car. They walked into the store and were greeted by a short man who looked to be about thirty.

"Hello Kaname," the man said bowing, "What brings you here?"

"_Ah he must be a vampire,"_ Ari thought.

"This lovely lady here needs a dress and a mask for a party tonight," Kaname replied.

"I see, well I will show you my best," the man said, "Follow me."

Kaname and Ari followed the man into a back room where masks and dresses were placed on manikins.

"Oh—wow," Ari gasped, "These are all so beautiful!"

"Why thank you, would you like to try something on?" the man asked.

"Really?" Ari replied, "How about that red dress and black mask?"

She pointed to the dress and mask.

"Of course," the man said removing the dress from the manikin then grabbing the mask.

"Go put the dress on then I will help you with the mask," he said.

"Okay," Ari said taking the dress.

She walked into a small room and began stripping away her clothing until she was in her bra and underwear. Ari pulled the dress over her head then let it fall to the ground. The dress had a deep v-neck with a strip of sparkles going around her back then making an 'x' below her breasts. The sparkles went up around her neck and met where it was tied. The dress was made of cool silk that caressed her curves when she walked. It had a slit that reached almost to her hip. Three silver chains held the slit together. Ari left the room then walked over to the man. He placed the mask on her face then had her turn. The man tied the red silk ribbon at the back of her head. Around the eyes and the edges of the mask were painted silver but the rest was black.

Ari walked over to where Kaname was sitting.

"So— what do you think?" Ari asked twirling.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Kaname said, "I think you should get them."

"Oh but I'm sure that it costs a lot," Ari said.

"Nonsense, Kaname's date should be the most beautiful at the party," the man said, "You can have it."

"I have to pay you something," Ari said.

"No don't worry about it," the man said, "Go get changed then I'll put your dress in a bag."

"Okay," Ari said.

She walked back to the room where her clothes were. Ari untied the dress and let it fall to the ground. She untied the mask and placed it next to the dress. Ari put her clothes back on, picked up the dress and mask, and then walked back to Kaname.

"Allow me to take that," the salesman said.

Ari handed the man the dress and mask then turned to Kaname.

"Is it really okay that I don't pay?" Ari asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kaname replied.

"Here you go," the salesman said.

"Thank you so much," Ari replied bowing.

"Come on Ari. We must be going, it is almost dusk," Kaname said.

"You're right," Ari said.

Kaname placed his arm around Arianna's waste and before leaving he place five one hundred dollar bills on the counter. Kaname and Ari stepped into the car then Kaname shut the door.

"Thank you for coming with me Kaname," Ari said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Kaname replied.

The car pulled up next to the front gate of the academy. Kaname and Ari got out of the car and entered the school grounds.

"Go get ready, and I will see you at dusk," Kaname said giving Arianna a peck on the cheek.

"Okay," Arianna replied.

She took her bag from Kaname and ran to the girls' dorm. Ari walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I got this beautiful dress for free?" Ari murmured, "Oh but I'd better take a shower."

Ari grabbed a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She unlocked the door and left her room. Ari entered the bathroom and chose a shower. Ari stripped away her clothing, turned the shower on, and then stepped into the water. She washed and conditioned her hair then washed her body. Ari put her towel around her body, put her flip flops on and gathered her things. She left the bathroom and walked back to her room.

"_Time to get ready," _Ari thought.

Arianna grabbed her hairdryer the plugged it in and turned it on. Once her hair was dry she pulled it into a high ponytail then pulled out a curling iron. Ari put loose curls in her hair then began applying black eyeliner and mascara. She slicked on a thin layer of light brown lip gloss before removing her dress from its bag. Ari dropped her towel then stepped into her dress. She pulled it up and tied it around her neck. Ari grabbed the black cloak that Kaname had given her and threw it over her shoulders then tied it. She grabbed her silver high heels and stepped into them. Ari grabbed her mask then let the dorm.

She stopped in front of the moon dorm and put her mask on and took her cloak off. Ari entered the moon dorm and was welcomed by stares from the vampires.

"Hello Arianna," one of the vampires said emerging from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ari asked.

"Shiki Senri, Kaname-sama sent me to greet you," Shiki replied, "Follow me, I'll take you to Kaname-sama."

As Ari walked she passed Ruka and heard a hiss. She looked over her shoulder but Ruka had disappeared.

"_Bitch," _Ari thought.

"Kaname-sama," Shiki said bowing, "Your date is here."

Ari walked up to Kaname and stood in front of him. He bent down and gave Ari a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come Ari, let's sit and talk," Kaname said.

"Okay," Ari replied.

She followed Kaname to a love seat in a separate room. Aido and Kain followed but once they reached the entrance of the room Kaname stopped them and said, "Wait out here."

Kaname sat on the love seat and motioned to Ari to sit next to him. Ari did as she was told and sat next to Kaname. He reached up and untied Ari's mask then took it and placed it on a table that stood next to him.

"Kaname, it's supposed to be a masquerade," Ari said giggling.

She tucked her legs under her then leaned toward Kaname and reached up then untied Kaname's mask.

"If I can't wear my mask then you can't either," Ari replied.

"That's fine," Kaname said leaning toward Ari.

"Tell me Ari if you were able to become a vampire would you?" Kaname asked.

"Depends," Ari replied.

"On what?" Kaname asked.

"On what I get out of it," Ari replied.

"Hm I see," Kaname said, "Well I can change you into a vampire but I do not know what you would get out of it."

"Well you might need to figure that out before I decide to become a vampire," Ari said.

"Well I will think about it and let you know what I come up with," Kaname replied.

"What should we do in the mean time?" Ari questioned.

"Oh I don't know," Kaname replied.

"The—" Kaname silenced Ari by pressing his lips to hers. He parted him lips and Ari followed his lead. As Kaname's tongue explored Ari's mouth she felt his fangs poking at her lips.

When they finally parted Kaname asked, "Do you want to go back to the party?"

"Aw but I was enjoying myself here," Ari replied.

She began to reach for her mask but Kaname pushed her back down.

Kaname stood up and said, "Arianna please stand up."

Ari stood up and before she knew what was happening Kaname was carrying her out of the room bridal style.

"We are retiring to my room if you still wish to stand guard," Kaname said to Aido and Kain.

"Kaname put me down I can walk by myself," Ari complained half heartedly.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want my special guest getting tired," Kaname replied.

Kaname entered a room and before he set Ari down she kicked her shoes off. Once on her feet she saw Kaname remove his shoes and socks and place them next to her shoes.

"Wow taking your shoes off? I bet you think we are going to be here awhile," Ari said sitting on the bed.

"Don't you want to stay here awhile?" Kaname asked.

Ari blushed as he sat next to her. Kaname gently kissed her shoulder then moved up her neck. He nipped at her neck with his fangs then moved up her jaw to the corners of her mouth. Kaname gently pushed Ari down on the bed then climbed on top of her. Ari caressed Kaname's chest then moved up to the neck line of his shirt. She began unbuttoning the shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. Kaname slid his arm under Ari's back and lifted her slightly so that he could untie her dress. Kaname laid Ari down then grabbed the straps and pulled the dress down around her waist. She undid his belt then unbuttoned his pants. She began to pull his pants down but stopped and asked, "Wait, do vampires do this?"

"We have to reproduce somehow," Kaname replied pulling Ari's dress completely off. Ari began pulling Kanames pants down again when the door opened.

"Arianna!?!?!?! What the hell are you doing?"

Chapter 1 is all done. I hope you enjoyed it. I really want at least two reviews before I update.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are at chapter two. I was really happy that this story got reviews and I hope that those people review again. Anyways, so I know that I stopped at a tense spot but I figured that it was the best spot to stop. Haha.

Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99

P.S. there is no summary for this chapter because every time I try to write one I end up giving away part of the story.

Chapter 2- Why?

Arianna grabbed Kaname's pants and began to pull them down when the door opened.

"Arianna!?!?!? What the hell are you doing?"

Kaname pulled up his pants and buttoned them. He got off the bed and stood in front of Ari's half naked body (AN she is wearing only her underwear).

"Zero, get out of this room immediately!" Kaname yelled, "Have you no respect for women?"

"She shouldn't even be in the moon dorm," Zero yelled back.

"Who I bring into this dorm is none of your business," Kaname replied.

"Arianna, get dressed and get out of this dorm," Zero said.

"You aren't in charge of me Zero," Ari spat getting up and standing behind Kaname.

"Arianna you hardly know him," Zero replied, "Yet you're willing to have sex with him? He isn't even human!"

"So what if he isn't human?" Ari yelled, "You aren't either!"

"How did you know?" Zero asked.

"Pulease, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You look at Yuki as if she is your next meal," Ari replied.

At that moment Aido and Kain appeared.

"What's going on Kaname-sama?" Aido asked.

"Please escort Mr. Kiryu out of the room," Kaname replied.

"Wait," Ari said, "Just hold him there and make sure that he can't get his Bloody Rose Gun. Kaname, I've made my decision I want you to turn me into a vampire."

"What!?!?" Zero yelled.

"Here? But wouldn't you rather it be in private?" Kaname asked.

"No, I want you to do it right now," Ari replied.  
"Okay," Kaname replied.

""No Ari! Don't do it!" Zero yelled breaking free from Aido and Kain's grasp.

"Restrain him," Ari ordered.

Kaname's fangs dug deep into Ari's neck and she heard him drinking her blood. He pulled away and looked down at Ari. She smiled at him and her new fangs poked over her bottom lip.

"Go ahead, drink. You need your strength," Kaname said moving Ari's head toward his neck.

Ari sunk her fangs into Kaname and began sucking blood out of him. Ari pulled away and licked her lips. She walked over to the bed, grabbed Kaname's shirt and pulled it on. She buttoned one button by her breasts. Ari turned and walked to Zero.

"So Zero, what are you going to do now?" Ari asked, "Are you going to go tell Headmaster Cross?"

Zero snorted then said, "No, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh really? Why would you do something like that?" Ari asked.

"Vampires that aren't enrolled in this school aren't allowed on school grounds," Zero spat.

"Ha I am—"  
"Ari," Kaname interrupted.

"Yes Kaname?" Ari asked sweetly.

"Don't worry about him. Kain Aido can you please take him to the Headmaster's office and don't let do of him until you are in the office understand," Kaname ordered.

"Yes Kaname-sama we understand," Aido said.

Kain and Aido dragged Zero away and shut the door.

"So Ari, should we continue where we left off?" Kaname asked wrapping his arms around Ari from behind.

"Oh Kaname, you're so playful," Ari said turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kaname pressed his lips against Ari's and they parted their lips at the same time. Kaname's tongue began to explore Ari's mouth. Someone knocked on the door and Ari pulled away from Kaname.

The door opened and Kaname asked, "What is it Ruka?"

"I smelled blood earlier, and then I smelled your blood so I got worried," Ruka explained glaring at Kaname.

"Well there is no need to worry Ruka, go back to the party and we will join you in a minute," Kaname replied then Ruka stormed away.

Kaname walked over to Ari, took off her (AN well technically it is his) shirt, and pulled it on. He buttoned his shirt then walked over to where Ari's dress had been thrown and picked it up. Kaname walked back to Ari and pulled the dress over her head. Kaname turned Ari and tied her dress around her neck.

"Thank you Kaname," Ari whispered then walked over to her shoes and put them on.

Kaname followed and as he was putting his shoes on Ari said, "You know our masks are still in the other room right?"

"That's okay, the party is almost over so don't worry about it," Kaname replied.

"Okay," Ari said, "Just give me a minute to fix my hair."

Ari pulled the hair tie out of her hair and began pulling the stray hairs together. Once she was finished, she put the hair tie back in her hair.

"Are you read to go?" Ari asked.

"Yes, let's go," Kaname replied.

Arianna and Kaname left the room and walked back to the party.

"Shall we dance?" Kaname asked offering his hand to Arianna.

"I'd love to," Ari replied taking Kaname's hand.

He led her out to the center of the dance floor. Kaname picked up the flow of the music almost instantly and Ari followed. Before long they were twirling to the music.

"Look Kaname, it's almost dawn," Ari said motioning toward the windows.

"Ah you're right, you may want to go back to your room and get your things," Kaname said.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Because I don't think Headmaster Cross will allow you to stay in a dorm full of human girls," Kaname explained.

"Yeah you're probably right, well I'll be back okay?" Ari said and they stopped dancing. She gave Kaname a kiss on the cheek then pushed her way through the crowd of vampires and left the dorm.

Arianna pushed the door of her room open, stepped inside then shut it. She walked to her closet and grabbed her suitcase.

"_I can't believe it, I'm a vampire," _Ari thought, _"I don't know what came over me when I wanted to change."_

Ari repacked all her things then left her room. She was stopped short by Yuki who was holding the Artemis rod.

"Where are you going Ari?" Yuki asked.

"Nowhere," Ari replied trying to walk past Yuki.

"Not so fast," Yuki said placing the Artemis Rod at Ari's throat, "Headmaster Cross wants to see you."

"I see, what for?" Ari asked innocently.

"Just come with me," Yuki replied.

Ugh fine," Ari huffed.

Ari followed Yuki through the halls that led to Headmaster Cross's office and when they reached the office Ari could hear Kaname on the other side of the door. Yuki knocked on the door then motioned for Ari to follow. Once inside the room Ari ran into Kaname's arms (AN they are both still in their outfits from the party).

Headmaster Cross cleared his throat then Kaname and Ari looked at him.

"Would you like to explain yourself Ari?" Headmaster Cross asked.

No not really," Ari replied, "All I want is to become a member of the Night Class and be with Kaname forever."

Headmaster Cross pinched the bridge of his nose then said, "Ari please get a hold of yourself, you were just turned into a vampire yet you are acting like this?"

"What's wrong with the way I am acting?" Ari asked.

"Well considering that most people wouldn't be happy about being turned into a vampire, take Zero for example, you shouldn't be happy about this," Headmaster Cross explained, "Now you will constantly have to be worried that the Hunters Society will try to hunt you down."

"No she won't Headmaster, I will ensure her safety," Kaname explained.

"Yeah what he said," Ari said.

"Hush Ari," Kaname said placing his finger over Ari lips, "Why not let Ari join the moon dorm?"

"On one condition," Headmaster Cross said.

"Yes anything," Ari replied.

"You still have to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee," Cross explained, "Except that you will not go on patrol at night like Yuki and Zero."

"Done!" Ari shrieked, "I get to stay in the Moon Dorm right?"

"Yes and you get a Night Class uniform," Headmaster Cross explained, "But if you bite anyone you will be expelled, remember that."

"I will," Ari said, "Now where's my uniform?"  
"Yuki, grab her uniform please?" Headmaster Cross asked.

Yuki, a disappointed look on her face, handed Ari her uniform. Ari took the uniform and hugged it.

"Kaname do you think that you can bring her to the dorm and get her settled?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Of coarse Headmaster," Kaname replied, "Come on Ari."

Ari grabbed her stuff then followed eagerly.

"Kaname, make sure that she has her own room understood?" Cross said before Kaname and Ari left the room.

"Yes Headmaster," Kaname said then shut the door.

"My own room?" Ari asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kaname chuckled then said, "Of course your own room but who says that that is the room you have to sleep in?"

"Good cuz I don't like being alone," Ari said childishly.

"Come on Ari, let's get you back to the Moon Dorm," Kaname said.

"Okie dokie," Ari replied.

Kaname took Ari's bag and they returned to the Moon dorm.

Kaname led Ari to a large set of double doors and said, "This is your room."

He pushed the doors opened and Ari gasped, "This is my room? But it's so big!"

The farthest wall was completely windows and in the center of the room was a king sized bed adorned in red and black pillows, a red and black comforter, and underneath red silk sheets. The walls were a dark red and the curtains that were drawn away from the windows were black. The carpet was thick and black as well.

"Thank you so much Kaname!" Ari said jumping into Kaname's arms.

"You're welcome Ari," Kaname said, "Since it is nearly dawn why don't we sleep her tonight?"

"Sounds good," Ari replied, "Just let me get some pajamas on."

"Alright," Kaname said.

He placed Ari's suitcase on the bed then Ari opened it and began digging. She pulled out a hot pink night gown that had black lace along the top and bottom. Ari removed her dress then pulled her night gown on. The bottom reached just below her butt. She carefully folded her dress and placed it inside her suitcase. Ari re-zipped her suitcase and placed it at the end of the bed.

"Are you ready for your first day as a vampire?" Kaname asked.

"Yep," Ari replied walking over to the curtains and shutting them.

She walked back to the bed, pulled the covers back then joined Kaname in the bed. He pulled her close into his chest then kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep well Ari," Kaname said.

"You too, Kaname," Ari sighed.

Ari closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

In Ari's Dream

Ari walked through the Girl's Sun Dorm, drenched in blood, looking for her next meal. She spotted a cowering figure at the end of the hall. As soon as the person saw Ari they ran and Ari pursued. She easily closed the distance between her and the unknown being. Ari reached out and tangled her finger in the person's hair then yanked back.

"Don't be scared it will only hurt for a moment then it will all be over," Ari whispered into the girl's ear.

Before Ari could bite into the soft flesh of the girl's throat Yuki rounded the corner and said, "Let her go Ari!"

"Never, she's my next meal," Ari spat.

"You can't," Yuki replied.

"Why not I've killed ten other girls already," Ari said.

"You… you monster," Yuki yelled.

"You want me to spare her?" Ari asked dropping the girl who crawled away, "Fine I'll drink your blood instead!"

Ari lunged at Yuki and grabbed her throat.

"You want to be a hero, do you Yuki?" Ari asked, "Well look where that gets you. In the clutches of a vampire who is about to drain you of all your blood!"

End of Ari's Dream

Ari awoke and sat up screaming, "No!!!"

This woke Kaname up and he sat up and asked, "What's wrong Ari."

"I dreamed that I killed Yuki," Ari replied, "And ten other girls in the moon dorm."

"It was only a dream Ari," Kaname said wrapping Ari in a hug.

"I know," Ari replied, "But I don't ever want to be like that."

"Come on go back to sleep," Kaname said.

"I think I'm going to get ready to go out and help Yuki and Zero," Ari replied.

"Alright well I will see you outside then," Kaname replied lying back down.

Ari got out of the bed and walked over to the chair that she had placed her new uniform on. Just as she was about to pull off her night gown she heard a click behind her and a familiar voice said, "I told you that I was going to kill you and I meant it."

Alright end of chapter two. I know that this chapter is way shorter than Chapter 1 but that is because I had a good idea for chapter 3 so I didn't want to give anything away in Chapter 2. I love ending chapters at tense spot like this. I am raising it to three reviews for chapter three so if you want to see a third chapter you better review!!  
Thanks,

DarksOnlyAngel99


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I was a little bummed that I didn't get any reviews for chapter two but oh well. Sorry for taking so long to update I have been really busy lately with school and everything. I am really hoping for reviews so I want all you readers to review.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99  
P.S. Disregard any reviews from Brandon030 he is an idiot friend of mine that didn't read my stories  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters but Ari and this story are mine.

Chapter 3: I Will Make it up to You  
Ari heard a click behind her then a familiar voice said, "I told you I was going to kill you and I meant it."  
"You still stuck on that Zero?" Ari asked.  
"You're going to die tonight Ari," Zero replied.  
"Why are you trying to kill me Zero," Light asked slipping her hand under her skirt and retrieving one of her knives.  
Zero opened his mouth to answer but before a word could escape his lips Ari whirled around and drove her knife deep into Zero's abdomen. Ari freed one of her hands and wrapped it around Zero's wrist to prevent him from shooting her.  
"I'll tell you now Zero, if I do die it will not be by your hand," Ari whispered into Zero's ear.  
At that moment Kaname walked into the bathroom and stopped when he saw Arianna and Zero. "What's going on here?" Kaname asked.  
"Zero tried to kill me again," Light replied nonchalantly as she pulled her knife out of Zero and snatched his gun.  
"Honestly Zero, how did you even get in here?" Kaname asked.  
"I have my ways," Zero replied placing his hand over his wound.  
"Yeah, yeah," Ari said, "Kaname, allow me to return Zero to Headmaster Cross."  
"Might as well," Kaname said running his fingers through his hair.  
"Let's go Zero," Ari said grabbing his wrist.  
Before she passed Kaname she planted a kiss on his lips then left the room towing Zero behind her.

"Seriously Headmaster, you need to keep Zero on a leash cuz he showed up in my room this morning and tried to kill me," Ari yelled throwing the Bloody Rose Gun on the Headmaster's desk.  
"She stabbed me!" Zero yelled pointing at his wound.  
"Only out of self defense," Ari replied.  
"Okay you two! Stop fighting!" Headmaster Cross yelled standing up, "Zero you are suspended from the Bloody Rose Gun and you are not allowed near Ari except for during the Class Exchange."  
"Thank you Headmaster," Ari said bowing, "If you will excuse me I have business to attend to."  
Ari exited the office then left the building. When Arianna arrived at the Moon Dorm entrance Yuki was waiting there.  
"You should take better care of your pet or else I will hurt him more," Ari said standing in front of Yuki.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked.  
"It supposed to mean that if Zero tries to kill me again I won't hold back," Ari replied looking up at the sky, "The Night Class should be leaving the dorm soon."  
At that moment a group of girls walked toward Ari and Yuki.  
"Hey look, the new girl is in a Night Class uniform," one of the girls said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ari spat.  
"How the hell did you manage to get into the Night Class without taking any Day Class classes?" the same girl asked.  
"Maybe I am just smarter than all of you skanks who have no lives," Ari replied.  
"What the hell did you just say?" the girl asked taking a step toward Ari.  
"You are a skank who has no life," Ari stated.  
The girl lunged at Ari and Ari caught the girl by the wrist cutting it in the process. Ari twisted the girl's arm behind her back then said, "Nice try but your fighting style sucks."  
Let me go you bitch," the girl spat.  
"As you wish," Ari replied shoving the girl on the ground.  
At this time Ari looked down at her hand and noticed the blood on it.  
The girl stood and yelled, "You bitch— oh the Night Class is coming!" Ari turned toward the Moon Dorm and watched the doors open.  
All the vampires walked by and the last to exit was Kaname. He walked over to Arianna and offered his hand to her. Ari took Kaname's hand and he led her into the school.

Ari sniffed her hand that had the girl's blood on it then she casually licked it.  
_"It tastes so good,"_ Ari thought licking her hand again.  
"Is your hand more interesting that my lecture Miss Yamada?" the teacher asked.  
"Hunh? Yeah kinda," Ari replied casually. Kaname's hand, which had been on Ari's thigh since the beginning of class, squeezed her thigh causing Ari to let out a quiet yelp.  
"I see well—" the teacher began but was interrupted by the bell, "Saved by the bell it seems." All the students rose from their seats and exited the classroom. Once in the hall Ari grabbed Kaname's hand and laced her finger with his.  
"Alright here is our next class," Kaname said motioning to the classroom next to him. They entered the classroom and a few other vampires were inside. Kaname walked to his seat and Ari followed.  
He leaned down and whispered, "You think that your hand is distracting? Wait till I show you how distracting mine can be." Ari blushed and her cheeks turned the color of an over ripe tomato.  
"How are you going to do that?" Ari whispered.  
"Oh that my pretty lady is quite easy," Kaname replied placing his hand on Ari's thigh. (AN these are the same desks that the Day Class is seen using in the manga)  
Kaname slid his hand up Ari's skirt and stopped when he could fell Ari's underwear.  
"Kaname what are you doing?" Ari hissed under her breath.  
"Well since we weren't able t finish what we started last night I figured that I would try to make it up to you," Kaname whispered placing his chin on his hand and looking at the teacher at the front of the classroom.  
Kaname slid his fingers into Ari's underwear and he began to do slow circles around her core occasionally brushing her most sensitive spot.  
"Kaname, you're crazy," Ari murmured, "What if the others smell me?"  
"So what if they do?" Kaname replied.  
"What about the teacher?"Ari asked.  
"He is a human," Kaname replied, "The real teacher is not here right now."

"Still—" Ari gasped as Kaname plunged his fingers deep into Ari.  
Kaname moved his fingers in and out causing Ari to cover her mouth with both of her hands to prevent herself from moaning.

"Looks like Kaname-sama is having some fun with Arianna-sama," Kain whispered to his cousin who was sitting in the seat next to him.  
"I wish I had a hot girl like Arianna-sama that I could play with," Aido replied.  
"Don't let Kaname –sama hear you say that," Kain whispered.

Kaname's fingers retreated from Ari's heated core and brought them up to his mouth. Kaname placed his fingers in his mouth then drew them out slowly.  
"Please tell me that this is our last class because I cannot take much more of that," Ari sighed.  
"Yes it is our last class," Kaname replied, "But who said that I was done making it up to you."  
Ari blushed again and the bell rang.  
"Well I guess I'd better go and help Yuki hold back all those skanks who have no lives," Ari said.  
"What was that?" Kaname asked.  
"Oh nothing, I'll see you at the gates," Ari replied giving Kaname a quick kiss on the lips. She ran out of the classroom and stopped by one of the windows in the hall. Ari pushed the window open the jumped out landing lightly on the ground. She ran over to the gate of the Moon Dorm and asked, "Am I late?"  
"Nope, right on time," Yuki replied, "But I'm not too sure that the Day Class girls are happy to see you."  
"Hunh?" Ari said looking over her shoulder and spotting the girl who had attacked her earlier, "Oh look who it is, my favorite Day Class whore."  
"Shut the hell up," the girl spat.  
"Whatever I don't have time to waste on you," Ari said, "I have a job to do."  
The vampires began to file into the dorm and when Kaname passed Ari she followed him into the dorm.

Ari fell face first onto her bed and said, "Being a vampire is so hard! The classes are so boring!"  
"So your last class was boring?" Kaname asked.  
Ari rolled on her back and began unbuttoning her jacket then said, "No it's just that the teachers and the lectures are boring.  
"Hm, I see," Kaname said removing his tie. Ari sat up and removed her jacket. She threw it on the floor before standing up and removing her shirt. Ari threw her shirt with her jacket then removed her skirt. This left her in a black tank top and blood red thong.  
"Ari, why do you tease me?" Kaname asked. He had removed his jacket and shirt leaving him in just his pants.  
Whatever do you mean?" Ari asked as innocently as humanly (AN well technically it is vampirely) possible.  
"You know exactly what I mean," Kaname said wrapping his arms around Ari's waist.  
He cupped Ari's face in his hands then pressed his lips to hers. Kaname parted his lips then rubbed his tongue on Ari's lower lip begging for entrance.  
_"Fine, you want a tease? I'll show you a tease,"_ Ari thought. She refused to part her lips then pulled away. Ari ran to the other side of the bed and said, "Catch me if you can."  
"Oh so you're going to play hard to get?" Kaname asked.  
"Yep," Ari replied as she removed the straps of her tank top.  
"Oh you tease me so," Kaname growled climbing onto the bed. He then began to crawl toward Ari.  
Ari ran toward the curtains that covered the windows and hid behind them. She heard Kaname walking toward her and quickly pulled off her tank top then dropped it on the ground. Kaname stopped when he saw the tank top hit the ground. Ari parted the curtain slightly and saw Kaname starring at the discarded piece of clothing. Ari smirked and let the curtain close again.  
Ari unclipped her bra and let it fall off her shoulders. She grasped the strap of her red bra and stuck her arm out through the space between the curtains. Kaname's eyes locked on the lacy undergarment and watched it fall to the ground.  
Ari slowly brought her hands to the straps of her thong then slid it over her hips. The underwear fell to her feet and she kicked them out from under the curtain. Ari stuck her head out between the curtains and clutched the part by her breasts.  
"Enjoy the show?" Ari asked seductively.  
"Arianna, come out here right now," Kaname commanded not showing any form of emotion.  
"Not unless you make me," Ari replied playfully.  
"Arianna…," Kaname said, "What did I tell you?"  
"You don't scare me Kaname," Ari replied, "The only way I will do anything you want me to is if you force me."  
"You leave me no choice Arianna," Kaname said in a slightly threatening tone. Kaname walked over to the curtains and ripped them apart revealing Ari's naked body. He reached out and pulled her toward him. Kaname lifted Ari and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Kaname, what are you doing?" Ari asked beginning to feel a little nervous. Kaname placed Ari on the bed and before he climbed on top of her he removed him pants and boxers.  
Once on top of her, Kaname bent and whispered, "Just remember Ari, you asked for this. Before Ari could say anything Kaname moved his mouth down to the nipple of her left breast and began to savagely attack it. Ari arched her back as Kaname sucked on and needed her nipple with his teeth. She tangled her fingers in Kaname's hair.  
All of a sudden Kaname moved his attack on Ari's body south. Kaname began to lick and suck on Ari's moist womanhood. Ari let out a gasp then moaned Kaname's name. As Kaname continued to attack Ari's womanhood with his mouth he brought his hand up and inserted two fingers into Ari's warm moist folds. He began to pump his fingers in and out. Before long Kaname felt Light's walls clench around his fingers. Kaname licked Ari's juices from his fingers and mouth.  
Ari whimpered then Kaname said, "I'm not done with you yet."  
Before Ari could say anything Kaname kneeled between Ari's legs and poised himself at her entrance. He thrusted himself into her and Ari let out a gasp. Ari reached up and wrapped her arms around Kaname's back and dug her nails into his flesh. Kaname began to slowly thrust himself into Ari and her grip on Kaname's back slightly began to loosen. Ari moaned Kaname's name as he quickened his pace. When Ari was almost at her climate she lifted her head to Kaname's neck and buried her fangs into his neck. She began to drink his blood as her walls clenched around Kaname's manhood.  
Ari released Kaname's neck as he fell onto the bed beside Ari. Kaname gently kissed Ari then said, "That's what you get for being a tease."  
"Then maybe I should be a tease more often," Ari sighed getting closer to Kaname.  
"Oh playful aren't we?" Kaname said, "We may want to cover ourselves."  
"Maybe," Ari said reluctantly getting off the bed. Kaname climbed off the bed and pulled back the red sheets and the red and black comforter. They both climbed back into the bed. Kaname pulled the blankets over himself and Ari and before long she was asleep.  
Ari's Dream  
Ari stood frozen in fear as a Vampire Hunter stood in front of her, gun aimed at her heart.  
"Why are you killing me?" Ari asked, "I didn't do anything wrong."  
"You killed eleven humans," the hunter said, "You call that doing nothing wrong?"  
"It was an accident! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ari shrieked.  
Just as the hunter pulled the trigger Kaname jumped in the way and the bullet lodged itself in Kaname's abdomen.  
End of Ari's Dream  
Ari was awoken by the 'beep' of her alarm clock. She turned the alarm off and got out of bed. Ari walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the water of the shower on then stepped inside. Ari quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair then scrubbed her body clean. Ari turned the water off then grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around her body then left the bathroom. She pulled a purple bra and matching underwear out of her suitcase (AN she is too lazy to unpack) and put them on. Ari grabbed a red tank top and put it on. Ari grabbed her uniform that had been discarded the night (AN well technically it was dawn) before. She quickly dressed herself then gave Kaname a quick kiss on the lips. Ari exited the dorm and met Yuki at the gates.  
"So not in the mood to deal with stupid Day Class girls," Ari mumbled.  
Well you better get in the mood because your favorite Day Class member is coming," Yuki said pointing at a group of girls walking in their direction.  
Before the girl opened her mouth Ari spat, "If you value your life you will leave me the fuck alone."  
"You don't scare me," the girl said.  
"You are so lucky that I'm not in the mood to kick your ass," Ari spat.  
Before the girl could say anything the gates of the Moon Dorm opened and the Night Class began to walk out. When Ari didn't see Kaname she asked, "Kain, where's Kaname?"  
"He got called in by the senate," Kain replied.  
"Oh," Ari said following the Night Class into the school.

Before long Ari was in her last class of the day. _"This class is so- boring,"_ Ari thought, _"Especially without Kaname."_ Ari banged her head on the desk causing the teacher to look up.  
"Is something the matter Ari?" the teacher asked.  
"No just a little tired is all," Ari replied sweetly.  
"I see well be sure to get some rest when you return to your dorm," the teacher said, "But right now you need to pay attention to my lecture."  
"I will," Ari said through a yawn.  
Once the class was over Ari ran out of the school and met Yuki.  
"Hey look my favorite skank isn't here," Ari said as the girl walked up to the gates, "Oops I spoke too soon."  
"Are you ever not here?" the girl asked.  
"Sweetheart, if you value that skank life of yours to any degree you will shut your mouth and stop talking to me," Ari said icily then pulled out one of her knives and added, "I mean unless you want me to slit your throat."  
"Ari, you can't threaten people with those weapons or else Headmaster Cross will take them away," Yuki said walking over to Ari and grabbing the knife.  
"Back off Yuki," Ari spat snatching her knife, "The only reason you aren't nice to me anymore is because I stole Kaname from you."  
"What are you talking about?" Yuki questioned.  
"I see the sorrow that fills your eyes when Kaname comes over to me and takes me away," Ari replied, "I'll tell you something that will probably both devastate you and make you hate me, Kaname and I had sex last night."  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" Yuki asked.  
"You know sex, the thing that needs to happen for reproduction, except for the fact that I didn't get pregnant," Ari replied as the Night Class began to re-enter the dorm. Before Yuki could reply Ari ran over to Rima and Shiki and entered the dorm.

Ari entered her room and saw rose petals scattered over the bed and on the floor. _"Hm, Kaname must be home already,"_ Ari thought closing the door.  
Just as Ari began to walk to her suitcase a male voice said, "My my Ari, aren't we moving up in the world. Being turned into a vampire and fucking a pureblood."  
_"No! I know that voice!" _Ari thought. Slowly, she turned around to see the person that the voice belonged to.  
"You're dead," Ari said, "There is no way in hell that you can be here."

Alright here we are at the end. Who is it that Ari is talking to? If you want to find out you better review because I want three more before the next chapter will be posted. If you have any guesses as to who it is that Ari is talking to leave it in a review or private message me.  
Thanks,  
DarksOnlyAngel99


End file.
